User talk:Girl U. Dontno
Hey Since we both agree on your blog that this should be a more fun place, wanna be friends? - Chrissy ♫ Chrissy's in the house sippin' rhymes like a roadie, a roadie! ♫ 14:32, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey, sorry for the late reply! Idk maybe we could have a category called "What fans think" or "Fun for the users" something like that and there would be pages where we could talk about anything and make shipping pages, we gotta talk with the admins. BTW are you a girl or a boy? I'm a girl. Just wantin' to know better. And also if you saw the pictures on my userpage, i'm takin' requests. - Chrissy ♫Chrissy's in the house sippin' rhymes like a roadie, a roadie! ♫ 10:15, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Awesomeness! I also made a wiki but not for Phineas and Ferb for some other show - Chrissy ♫Chrissy's in the house sippin' rhymes like a roadie, a roadie! ♫ 07:42, December 31, 2010 (UTC) To change the title of the article you go "Edit" then "Move" and type the name you wanna your article to have, done! - Chrissy ♫Chrissy's in the house sippin' rhymes like a roadie, a roadie! ♫ 08:34, January 2, 2011 (UTC) My wiki was about the Disney XD show I'm in the Band(Happens to be my fave show) but i was too busy with school and couldn't edit the wiki so i gave up. Anyway yes i'm an artist and thanks! If you wanna, I take requests! - Chrissy ♫Chrissy's in the house sippin' rhymes like a roadie, a roadie! ♫ 09:37, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Your Blog Since you feel like people are flaming for suggesting to make blogs about shippings, I have come to give you this message. We used to make blogs about shipping, but some immature users kept starting flame wars and yelling at people for liking a pairing that they didn't like. One user in particular purposely made a "Ferb's girlfriend" blog, and this college student got mad at people for not shipping Feretchen. Also, another user made a Ferbnessa/Feretchen blog about how he likes both, and immediately, people started flames war. One user on that blog said that if Bufella, Bajella, Ferbella, Jeremindy, and Staceremy happened, the world would end. This doesn't always happen with Ferb; it happens with Baljeet. People keep pairing him with Wendy, Isabella, Mishti, Ginger, and Buford and getting into fights about it. Eventually, the admins said that making shipping blogs were banned. I didn't like that rule, but it wasn't my fault that some people can't respect people opinions. I know that you want to have a place on this wiki to talk about shippings, but there are two many immature people out there. I'm sorry. Tpffan5196 02:32, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. What he said. Too many BABIES out there who cry if their opinion is opposed. P&I4EVAH, I'm a GIRL! Tpffan5196 03:07, December 30, 2010 (UTC) That's okay. Heh. The funny thing is, I'm more focussed on our wiki having a comment section for articles than being able to talk about shippings. Girl U. Dontno 03:59, December 30, 2010 (UTC) @Tpffan: Oh sorry. Friends Okay, I want to be friends. Tpffan5196 23:45, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi! haha yes... I don't even know when I found out about using that username but it makes me laugh all the time! :D Re:Logo I don't really know how to make logos on websites. Sorry. Tpffan5196 23:12, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Your New Shipping Wiki Your new wiki rocks! I have some suggestions for new shipping pages: CarlxVanessa, DjangoxKatie, JennyxColtrane, and JeremyxMindyTpffan5196 02:57, January 9, 2011 (UTC) To go to your wiki, I have to go to your "I'VE DONE IT" blog to get there. Could you send me a link to the wiki on my talk page? Tpffan5196 04:00, January 13, 2011 (UTC) OMG, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY TALK PAGE! IT LOOKS VERY BAD! Thanks for the link. I have to ask RRabbit42 how to change my talk page back to normal. Tpffan5196 02:42, January 14, 2011 (UTC) WHY???? Why are you abandoning your shipping wiki!!?? It was awesome (until that Stacebert war). WHY!!!!!!?????Tpffan5196 23:37, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Okay. I understandTpffan5196 21:45, February 25, 2011 (UTC)